Überraschungen
by jenjen2000
Summary: Während HP und der Feuerkelch. Was wäre wenn die Verbindung zwischen Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstäben ganz andere Ereignisse hervorgerufen hätte?
1. Die Auferstehung

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier gar nichs und ich verdiene aquch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ich weiß nicht was ich schreiben soll, also hier ist das erste Kapitel:

Ein verdatteter James Potter landete auf dem Boden: „Sh§"

Langsam richtete er sich auf und schaute sich um. Um ihn herum war es schwarz, je mehr er sich umschaute, desto konfuser wurde er. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war, wie er hier hin gekommen war oder wieso er hier war. Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte war das Voldemort in sein Haus eingebrochen war.

Lily, Harry, ich muss- Doch seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als jemand auf ihn fiel.

„Oh Gott, runter von mir." Stöhnte er und stand auf als der Unbekannte von ihm runter war.

„Tut mir leid." Meinte der Unbekannte, der sehr ängstlich klang. „Ich bin Cedric Diggory."

„Ich bin James Potter, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, du bist nicht zufällig mit einem Amos Diggory verwandt oder?"

„Doch… das ist mein Vater, aber warten sie mal, haben sie James Potter gesagt?"

„Ja… wieso fragst du?"

„Sie, sie sind tot."  
"Tot? Das kann nicht sein, naja wie wäre es wenn wir das auf später verschieben? Ich muss nach Hause zurück, Voldemort…"

„Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal in Richtung Schloss gehen."

„Schloss? Welches Schloss?"

„Das hinter ihnen, Hogwarts."

Als James sich umdrehte sah er ein riesiges Schloss vor sich: „Ohh..."

Nach ein paar Minuten gehen, sahen sie wie sich etwas oder jemand vom Boden aufrappelte. Cedric war sich noch nicht so ganz sicher was er davon halten sollte doch James konnte direkt erkennen wer es war, er atmete nur noch ein Wort aus: „Lily."

Als er näher kam sah er, das dort noch zwei andere Personen waren. Die eine war Berta Jonkins, den anderen erkannte er nicht. Doch das war ihm in diesem Moment auch vollkommen egal. Das einzige das für ihn in diesem Moment zählte war, sicher zugehen, das es Lily gut ging.

„Lils, Schatz, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja mir geht es gut, aber ich muss zurück, er, Harry…"

„Ich weiß, aber es wird ihm schon nichts passieren. Wir sollten schauen das wir so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen, vielleicht kann Dumbledore uns irgendwie helfen."

Sie gingen Richtung Schloss ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Am Wasserspeier angekommen, versuchten sie jedes Passwort, das ihnen so einfiel: „Bertie Botts Bohnen."

„Schokoladen Frösche."

„Zitronen Drops."

„Sugar Quills." (A/N: Ich hab den Deutschen Ausdruck vergessen.)

„Das bringt überhaupt nichts." Meinte Lily als sie und James alle Süßigkeiten die sie kannten aufgezählt hatten.

Plötzlich sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und raus kam ein nicht besonders gutgelaunter Albus Dumbledore.

„Albus, wir müssen mit ihnen reden." Meinte James, er redete drauf los ohne auf die verwunderte Form des Schulleiters zu achten. „Wir müssen zurück, Harry - ganz allein – Voldemort…"

„J-James, L-Lily, Cedric, Berta, was ich meine wie."

„Das würden wir auch gerne wissen."

„Ich glaube wir sollten zuerst einmal in den Krankenflügel gehen und dann weiter sehen."

Sie machten sich direkt auf den Weg dorthin, als die Tür aufging, sahen sie sie Remus Lupin und einen riesigen Hund, der James' Meinung sehr nach Padfoot aussah an einem Bett, in dem ein Junge mit schwarzen zerzausten Haaren, am Bett saßen noch ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren und ein Junge mit knallroten Haaren. Sie alle drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung Tür, als diese aufging. Ihre Augen wurden doppelt so groß wie vorher, als sie Cedric, Berta und die Potters in der Tür sahen.

Der Hund rannte sofort los und sprang James an, der wiederum auf seinen Hintern fiel, als der Hund anfing sein Gesicht abzuschlecken.

„Pad- Padfoot, lass das, das ist ekelhaft." Inzwischen hatten Remus und Lily es geschafft sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen und Sirius von James herunter zu reißen.

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt Sirius? Jetzt habe ich überall im Gesicht deinen Sabber." Sirius, der sich in der Zwischenzeit in sein menschliches ich zurück verwandelt hatte, meinte, immer noch ganz aufgeregt: „Aber ich, du, hier, ihr beide, lebendig."

„Okay Sirius, ganze vollständige Sätze bitte." Meinte Lily, der die Verwunderung ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

Sirius atmete einmal tief durch und fing dann an: „Ihr beide seid eigentlich tot und deshalb bin ich ziemlich überrascht das ihr hier seid, aber ich glaube, da ist jemand den ihr wieder sehen solltet." Er drehte sich um und zeigte auf den Jungen der im Bett lag.

Lily beugte sich zu Remus hinüber und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Der Junge sieht aus wie James, aber er hat meine Augen…"

„Das ist Harry."

„Aber Harry ist doch noch ein Baby, wie kann das sein?"

„Naja, das war vor 14 Jahren, er ist gewachsen. Los geht rüber." Meinte Lupin zu James und Lily.

Innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden waren beide am Bett, Lily strich ihrem Sohn sanft über die Haare, so als ob er aus Glas gemacht wäre.

„Harry, du bist gewachsen, du bist so erwachsen und du siehst genau so aus wie dein Vater."

„I-Ich weiß, das sagen mir alle." Lächelte Harry sie an, „Aber ich hab ihre- deine Augen."

„Wie auch immer." Sagte Hermione, „Wie kommen sie hierher, Professor, wie kann das sein?"

„Ich denke, dass es durch die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Zauberstäben dazu kam, das ein Art „Kurzschluss" geschah. Die Zauberstäbe haben sie wieder ins Leben gerufen, es war ein Art Unfall."

„So was nenn ich doch einen netten Unfall." Meinte Remus während er zwischen den „Toten" hin und her schaute.

„Okay, wieder zu den Tatsachen, ich denke sie sollten sich alle einmal von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen."

„Albus, muss das sein?", fragte James als er Dumbledore mit großen Augen anschaute.

Sirius flüsterte Remus zu: „Einige Sachen ändern sich nie, er hasst Ärzte immer noch."

„Das hab ich gehört." Meinte James, als er mit dem Finger auf Sirius zeigte.

„Tja, dann kann man daran auch nichts ändern." Grinste Sirius ihn an.

„Ähm, also, wo war ich? Ach ja, ALLE und damit meine ich alle müssen untersucht werden, keine Ausnahmen." Fuhr Dumbledore fort.

James war immer noch am fluchen als er ins Behandlungszimmer ging.

Harry wiederum schaute seinen Patenonkel, seine Mutter und seinen früheren VgddK Lehrer fragend an.

„Du musst wissen Harry." Fing Sirius an, „dein Vater hasst es untersucht zu werden."

„Er hatte früher mal eine „schlimme" Erfahrung, aber erzählen tut er niemandem davon."

„Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt." Meinte Lily mit einem leichten lächeln, „Ich weiß wieso und so schlimm war das meiner Meinung nach gar nicht."

„Oh doch das war es." Erwiderte ein genervter James, „Du verstehst das nicht wenn du es nicht selbst durch gemacht hast."

„Ja natürlich Schatz, wir haben alle Mitleid mit dir." Sagte Lily und küsste ihn einmal flüchtig bevor sie ins Behandlungszimmer ging um sich ebenfalls untersuchen zu lassen.

„Also, jetzt noch mal wir sind jetzt hier, durch die Verbindung der Zauberstäbe und wie lang bleiben wir hier?"

Wie es weiter geht seht ihr im nächsten Kapitel. Ach ja und ihr dürft oder sollt oder müsst jetzt unbedingt ein review schreiben. Bötte, bötte.

JenJen


	2. Antworten

Erst mal zu den Reviews:

Danke schön an euch alle, ich hab mich wirklich gefreut

Ach ja und speziell zu bia, fallst du noch liest: Danke für deine Kritik, ich hab versucht es im zweiten Kapitel besser zumachen.

„Also, jetzt noch mal wir sind jetzt hier, durch die Verbindung der Zauberstäbe und wie lang bleiben wir hier?"

„Ich denke sie alle sind wieder am leben und zwar bis sie natürlich sterben."

„Heißt das- das ich jetzt nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück muss?", fragte Harry zuversichtlich.

„Du bist bei Petunia?", fragte Lily verärgert, sie war inzwischen aus dem Behandlungszimmer gekommen und hatte sich an die Seite ihres Ehemannes gestellt.

Harry nickte.

„Wieso bist du nicht bei Sirius?", fragte Lily weiter.

Nun räusperte sich Remus: „Ich denke wir sollten euch vier jetzt mal alleine lassen." Er schaute Harry, James, Lily und Sirius an. Alle bis auf die vier verließen den Raum.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", hakte James nach.

„Na ja, da jeder gedacht hat ich sei euer Geheimniswächter (A/N: Oder so ähnlich) dachten alle ich hätte euch an Voldemort verraten und nicht dieses A- Peter. Ich habe versucht ihn dazu zu kriegen, dass er es gesteht, aber dieser Feigling hat sich den Finger abgehackt, 13 Muggel umgebracht, mich als Mörder von sich und den Muggeln hingestellt und ist als Ratte in die Kanalisation abgehauen. Damit ich nach Askaban kam. Und damit er trotzdem alles mit bekommt hat er sich als Ratte in Rons Familie integriert." erklärte Sirius.

„Ähh, eine Frage, wer ist Ron?", fragte James.

„Das ist der Junge mit den roten Haaren, der hier grade war." antwortete Harry, „er ist einer meiner besten Freunde."

„Und wo ist Peter jetzt?"  
Sirius sah Harry fragend an.

„Er ist bei seinem „Meister", ich hab keine Ahnung wo die beiden sind." Meinte Harry verbittert.

„Also hast du die ganze Zeit bei den Dursleys gewohnt."

„Ja, ich hab da in den Sommerferien gewohnt, sonst war ich hier oder bei Ron."

„Wieso bist du eigentlich hier, wenn du doch in Askaban warst."  
"Öhm, naja das ist so, ich bin ausgebrochen, ich hatte keine Lust mehr." Lächelte Sirius.

„Aber wie kommst du hier her, bist du frei gesprochen oder was?"

„Nee, noch nicht, aber ihr könntet mir einen Gefallen tun und dem Ministerium sagen, dass ich nicht euer Geheimniswächter war. Ich würde nämlich gerne wieder in meiner normalen Form rumlaufen und nicht als Hund."

„Klar, gerne doch, schließlich kannst du ja nicht dafür."

„Danke Leute, ich bin euch was schuldig."

„Kein Problem, aber wir sollten mal gehen und schauen wo wir für die nächste Zeit leben können. Außerdem sollte Harry etwas schlafen."

Plötzlich sagte Sirius: „Ihr könnt bei mir wohnen, das Haus ist doch sowieso zu groß für mich."

„Danke Padfoot- "

„Heißt das ich muss nicht mehr zurück."

„Ich denke da sollten wir Professor Dumbledore fragen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir die anderen dann wieder reinholen." Schlug Lily vor und machte die Tür auf.

„Ähh, Professor, wir wollten sie was fragen."

„Was ist denn?" Fragte Dumbledore, der inzwischen wieder ins Zimmer gekommen war.

„Wir wollten fragen ob Harry, jetzt da wir wieder da sind..." Sie deutete auf sich selbst und James, „Immer noch bei meiner Schwester leben muss oder ob er jetzt mit uns leben kann."

„Mhhm, ich denke das darf Harry entscheiden, wobei ich denke, das er sicher gerne mit euch leben wird oder Harry?"

Harry konnte nur immer wieder nicken. Er müsste nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurück, er könnte mit seinen Eltern und seinem Patenonkel zusammen wohnen. Einer seiner sehnlichsten Wünsche ging damit in Erfüllung.

„Vielleicht sollten sie dann ihrer Schwester eulen und ihr bescheid sagen. Ich denke sie sollten dann schnellst möglich die Sachen die Harry noch dort hat abholen und zu Sirius bringen lassen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch etwas bei den Dursleys habe. Alles was ich habe, habe ich in meinem Koffer oder zumindest in Hogwarts." Sagte Harry nachdem er Dumbledore zugehört hatte.

„Na wenn das so ist. Lily, James vielleicht sollten sie dann morgen früh mit Harry dorthin und bescheid sagen, während Harry schauen kann ob er nicht doch etwas vergessen hat." Entschied Dumbledore und ging hinaus.

„Heißt das, das ich auf dem Besen dahin fliegen darf?", fragte James fröhlich.

„James, du wirst deinem Sohn nicht beibringen auf einem Besen durch die halbe Welt zu fliegen, nicht mit diesen Stunts die du immer abziehst."

„Ähhhhhh, Mum, ich bin Sucher im Gryffindor Team, seitdem ich im ersten Schuljahr bin."

„Wirklich?", fragten seine Eltern gleichzeitig, James schaute ihn stolz an, während seine Mutter ihn geschockt anschaute.

„Ja das ist er." Meinte Remus. „Er kommt ganz nach dir James, er liebt Quidditch über alles."

„Und Sirius hat mir einen neuen Besen geschenkt, ein Feuerblitz. Der ist…" So ging es weiter für ein paar Minuten.

„Ach ja." Meinte Remus zu Lily, „Und genau so wie James hatte auch Harry immer schon ein Auge für schlaue und unabhängige Mädchen/Frauen." Er nickte zu Hermione rüber, die gespannt die Unterhaltung zwischen James und Harry verfolgte.

„Mit dem Unterschied, dass die beiden nur befreundet sind."

Das waren wir damals auch, naja fast…"

„Immerhin können die beiden im selben Raum sitzen und ein Gespräch führen ohne sich gegenseitig anzufauchen." Sagte er grinsend.

„Das war nicht meine Schuld, James war einfach immer etwas hitzköpfiger."

„Hab ich da grade meinen Namen und das Wort hitzköpfig im selben Satz gehört. Ich glaube das lügt jemand wie gedruckt." Meinte James der sich inzwischen auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder gelassen hatte.

„Ja natürlich. Da fällt mir ein Albus, was haben sie vorhin eigentlich mit der Verbindung zwischen den Zauberstäben gemeint?"

„Ich denke das sollte Harry euch erklären." Alle Augen wanderten zu Harry.

„Wir hatten hier dieses Turnier, bei der dritten Aufgabe da mussten wir durch ein Labyrinth und in der Mitte war eine Portschüssel, die hat mich an das Grab von Voldemorts (Berta, Cedric, Hermione und Ron zuckten zusammen als sie den Namen hörten) Vater gebracht. Nachdem Pettigrew ihm geholfen hat seinen Körper wieder zubekommen und Cedric getötet hat, haben wir Duelliert, da unsere Zauberstäbe Brüder sind, kam es zu irgendeiner komischen Verbindung. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen alle die von Voldemort umgebracht wurden, bis zu Dad. Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

„Das wird auch für die nächste Zeit so bleiben, da niemand von uns dabei war und genau weiß was passiert ist. Aber ich würde vorschlagen wir schlafen jetzt alle einmal darüber und vielleicht fällt Harry noch etwas ein."

„Du hast Voldemort getroffen? Hat er dir weh getan? Hat er-"

Mum, Mum, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, ich möchte nur etwas schlafen, das war heute alles etwas viel für mich, können wir morgen früh weiter reden, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr."

„Ja Lily, lass ihn erst mal schlafen, ich glaube das ist alles noch etwas früh für ihn, lass ihm etwas Zeit." Meinte James und zog seine Frau aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes während die anderen folgten.

Während Ron und Hermione und Dumbledore in Hogwarts blieben, ging der Rest nach Hogsmeade um nach Hause zu apparieren, in Lilys und James Fall jedoch zu Sirius nach Hause.

---

So, das war das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe das Lesen hat euch Spaß gemacht.

JenJen


	3. Bei Sirius

Hi, da bin ich wieder. Erst mal DANKÖÖÖÖÖ für die neuen reviews, ich hab mich RIESIG gefreut!

Ach ja Cordula, danke das du mich darauf hingewiesen hast, dass da zuwenig Emotionen drin vorkommen. Ich hatte vor jetzt in dem Kapitel darauf einzugehen. Ich hatte mir eigentlich gedacht, dass sie alle noch zu geschockt sind um sich richtig über die Situation klar zu werden. Auch wenn es sich komisch anhört. Ausserdem kriege ich es glaube ich nicht wirklich gut hin irgendwelche Emotionen zu beschreiben, aber ich hab es trotzdem probiert.

So, jetzt zum neuen Kapitel:

Sirius, Lily und James waren grade bei Sirius zuhause angekommen und ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, als im Flur krachte.

„Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Sirius und sprang von einem Sessel auf.

Remus Lupin kam ihnen entgegen gehumpelt: „Mensch Sirius, lässt du deine Sachen immer irgendwo rumliegen?"

„Normalerweise nicht, aber heute schon, ich bin etwas durcheinender, mit diesem Wieder Auferstehen Kram und so. Das macht mir irgendwie Angst."

„Dir macht aber auch alles Angst." Meinte Lily.

„Können wir uns wieder ins Wohnzimmer setzten?"

Als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer angekommen waren und sich niedergelassen hatten, meinte James aufeinmal: „Apropos Auferstehung und so, ich war enttäuscht über den Empfang den wir bekommen haben, das war reichlich wenig."

„Jamie, Jamie, Jamie…" meinte Sirius, kam zu James auf das Sofa und legte den Arm um einen seiner ältesten und besten Freunde. „Mein Freund, wir alle stehen noch etwas unter Schock, ich glaube das, das alles ein bisschen viel ist."

„Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot… ich würde sagen, das du jetzt am besten den Arm da weg nimmst bevor ich…"

„Lily, was sagst du, wie wäre es wenn wir was zu essen in der Küche machen, während die kleinen Kinder hier ihre Streitigkeiten beilegen?"

„Gute Idee."

In der Küche angekommen suchten sie erst einmal in allen Schränken nach etwas essbarem.

„Also Remus wie geht es dir?"

„Na ja es geht, seit letztem Jahr habe ich nicht mehr soviel wie sonst zu tun."

„Was meinst du mit „seit letztem Jahr", was war letztes Jahr?"

„Ach ja ich hab vergessen es euch zu sagen, ich war in Hogwarts als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Warum jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Sie haben raus gefunden das ich ein…na du weißt schon bin und da habe ich gesagt ich kündige bevor sie mich rausschmeißen."

„Dumbledore wollte dich rauswerfen?"

„Nicht er, sondern die Eltern. Aber vergessen wir das, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht so genau, ich bin aufgeregt, ich meine, ich bin oder war tot, jetzt lebe ich wieder, ich habe einen Sohn, der Voldemort fast besiegt hat, als er noch ein Baby war, nicht zu schweigen davon, dass er 14 Jahre alt ist. Ich habe erfahren, dass der beste Freund meines Mannes und der nebenbei auch der Pate meines Sohnes ist, für 12 Jahre in Askaban war, weil alle dachten er hätte uns an Voldemort verraten. Das ist alles etwas viel auf einmal."

„Das wird sich alles legen, sobald ihr euch wieder eingelebt habt. Dann lernt ihr Harry besser kennen. Da fällt mir ein, du solltest vielleicht wissen das er sehr viel von James geerbt hat."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Lily die sehr interessiert an dem Leben ihres Sohnes war.

„Das mit dem Quidditch weißt du ja schon, aber er hat das mit den Schwierigkeiten genau so raus wie James. Und natürlich sieht er ja auch so aus wie er, bis auf deine Augen. Die sind ja von dir, ich glaube das wird James sehr freuen."

„Das Aussehen oder die Augen?"

„Beides." Sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie James und Sirius.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Lächelte Lily.

„Aber das war mein Ernst, ich liebe Harry, er ist perfekt. Aber das was ich am meisten an ihm mag, zumindest von dem was ich bis jetzt von ihm weiß, sind seine Augen, er hat nämlich deine Augen und da ich deine Augen liebe…"

„Oh Gott jetzt fängt das wieder an." Kurz nachdem Sirius das gesagt hatte machte James' Handfläche Kontakt mit seinem Hinterkopf.

„Prongs, das war nicht fair, das tat weh."

„Bla, bla, bla, immer wieder das selbe. Ich glaube die beiden werden nie erwachsen." Meinte Remus lächelnd.

„Du hast es erfasst Moony." Grinste Sirius, während James nickte.

„So was gibt es zu essen?"

„Nicht viel, das einzige was du hier hast sind ein paar Nudeln. Wann warst du das letzte mal einkaufen Sirius?"

„Ähhh, ich weiß nicht?"

„Na ja, ihr beiden." Meinte Remus und zeigte auf James und Sirius „Könnt schon mal den Tisch decken, während Lily und ich versuchen etwas essbares hinzukriegen."

„Hey, das ist mein Haus, warum muss ich Befehle entgegen nehmen?", fragte Sirius irritiert, nahm aber trotzdem Teller und Gläser aus dem Schrank.

„Weil du, mein lieber Freund keine Ahnung hast wie man irgendetwas kocht. Hab ich Recht?"

„Das könnte sein… Aber trotzdem."

„Nicht trotzdem, geht Tisch decken." Meinte Lily befehlend und zeigte mit ihrem Finger in die Richtung des Esszimmers.

„Ja Mum." Meinte James und ging mit Sirius im Schlepptau ins Esszimmer um den Tisch zu decken.

„Hey James, ich freue mich wirklich das ihr beide wieder da seid."

„Ja, wieso?", fragte James verwundert.

„Jetzt kann ich endlich wieder als Mensch rumlaufen und nicht als Hund."

„Ich verspreche dir, das erste was Lily und ich morgen machen ist zum Ministerium zu gehen und ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Dann haben wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Tja, wir beweisen deine Unschuld, ich habe meinen besten Freund wieder und nicht zu vergessen, wenn wir schon unterwegs sind, können wir neue Berti Botts Bohnen kaufen. Ich habe komischer Weise einen unglaublichen Heißhunger darauf."

„Als wenn das irgendetwas neues bei dir wäre." Lächelte Sirius.

„Ihr seid wie zwei kleine Kinder, ihr denkt nur an Süßigkeiten und Scherze." Warf Lily ein, als sie aus der Küche kam und sich auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Wenn die beiden wollen könnten sie auch erwachsen sein, aber dann wären sie nicht mehr James und Sirius." Sagte Remus, während er eine Schüssel voll Nudeln auf den Tisch stellte.

„ESSEN!" Schrie Sirius der schon die hälfte der Nudeln auf seinen Teller geladen hatte.

„War klar, gut das wir mehr gemacht haben."

„Wir haben noch mehr?"

„Nicht für dich Sirius. Nur für uns drei, du isst noch mehr als ich, als ich schwanger war und das war schon viel."

„Glaub mir mein lieber Freund…"stimmte James seiner Frau zu, „die hat mir quasi (A/N Ich liebe dieses Wort) die Haare vom Kopf gefressen, ein Wunder das wir überhaupt noch Geld in Gringotts haben."

„Wirklich sehr witzig James, seeeehr witzig."

„Ich liebe dich auch Lils." Lächelte James und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund.

Dann medete sich Remus zu Wort: „Ich glaube wir sollten essen, sonst hat Padfoot alles aufgegessen."

Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten und alles gespült hatten, entschlossen sie sich ins Bett zu gehen, während Remus zu sich nach Hause apparierte.

So, das war es erst mal wieder.

JenJen


	4. Erinnerungen und Besuche

Hier ist was gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz wichtiges: Ich wurde von Infrates auf einen riesigen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht, im letzten Kapitel habe ich Lily sagen lassen, das Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, doch niemand hat ihr jemals darüber erzählt. Ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr so lieb sein könntet über den Fehler hin weg zu lesen. Bitte? –Hundebabyblick- Ach ja und danke, dass du mich drauf aufmerksam gemacht Infrantes.

Faye: Ich weiß genau was du meinst mit „Ohne Ginny" Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nur zu gut –smile-, aber das wirst du wahrscheinlich schon zur Genüge wissen oder? Wie auch immer, ich freue mich das du es geschafft hast zu reviewen, da du ja in letzter Zeit keine Zeit hast. (Komischer Satz, aber egal). Da fällt mir ein ich glaub das hab ich dir zwar schon gesagt, aber egal: Ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich drauf gekommen bin, wahrscheinlich hab ich mal wieder irgend so einen Sch… geträumt, aber ich hab echt keine Ahnung, aber demnächst können wir das ja alles deuten -grins- (Insider)(Ich hab für dein review mehr geschrieben als ich normaler weise in reviews schreibe (ergibt dieser Satz einen Sinn?)). Ach ja wegen dem schwanger, dir ist aufgefallen, dass der jahre älter ist als du oder? Ich guck mal was ich mit Fudge und Remus mache uuuund du kannst Björn und Regina zurück grüßen.

Jetzt nochmal an alle: Danke für eure reviews, ich hab mich gefreut, auch wenn nicht sehr viele reviews da waren. Also, bitte reviewen, egal ob es Kritik ist ich kann nämlich auch Verbesserungsvorschläge gebrauchen. Und wenn ich demnächst garkeine reviews mehr bekomme, bekommt ihr auch keine Kapitel mehr. Also wenn ihr noch was lesen möchtet, würde ich euch vorschlagen zu reviwen.

So, das waren jetzt alle Ansagen, viel Spaß beim lesen:

Als James am nächsten morgen aufwachte brauchte er einige Sekunden um sich daran zu erinnern wo er war. Es kam ihm immer noch alles etwas verwirrend vor: Er war tot, dann lebte er plötzlich lebte er wieder. Sein Sohn, den er vor fast 14 Jahren das letzte mal gesehen hatte, war fast erwachsen. Sein bester Freund hatte in Askaban gesessen; für etwas das er nie getan hatte. Und natürlich, einer seiner besten Freunde hatte ihn und seine Familie an Voldemort verraten. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das alles verarbeiten sollte.

Dann drehte er sich um, doch anstatt Lily zu sehen, sah er nur leere.

- Wo ist Lily hin…- dann hörte er ein poltern aus der Küche und dann: „SIRIUS, RAUS AUS DER KÜCHE."

-Ich schätze ich habe sie gefunden.- Er stand auf, zog sich etwas an und putzte sich die Zähne. –Haare kämmen bringt sowie so nichts-

Als er in die Küche kam, sah er wie Lily dabei war Frühstück zu zubereiten, während Sirius immer wieder versuchte etwas vom essen abzubekommen.

„Warte zumindest bis James hier ist, bevor du alles weg isst."

„Gib ihm was zu essen, bevor er verhungert. Padfoot, du bist schlimmer als ein Baby. Niemand kann soviel essen wie du."

„Na du weißt doch Prongs, ich habe einen großen Magen." Grinste Sirius seinen Freund an.

„Du findest auch für alles eine Entschuldigung." Meinte Lily und gab dem wartenden Sirius sein Essen.

„Tja so bin ich halt. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, was habt ihr denn heute vor. Heute ist Samstag, Harry hat keinen Unterricht, ihr könntet euch doch treffen…"

„Erst mal, werden wir Harry abholen, dann fahren wir zu meiner Schwester um ihr zu sagen, dass wir wieder „da" sind." Meinte Lily verbittert.

„Was willst du sagen Lily, so was wie: „Hey Petunia, wir sind wieder am leben, wir holen Harrys Sachen und sind dann weg!"? Das hört sich ziemlich verwirrend an."

„Ist nicht mein Problem wenn sie einen Herzinfarkt bekommt."

„Du bist ja sehr mitfühlend deiner Schwester gegenüber, Lily." Merkte Sirius an.

„Aber wenn du miterlebt hättest wie sie damals reagiert hatte, als wir erfuhren, dass ich eine Hexe bin."

„Du hast mir nie erzählt was damals passiert ist." Erkannt Sirius auf einmal.

„Naja, alles war so…

Rückblick:

Lilian Christine Evans kam an einem schönen Samstagmorgen die Treppe runter. Sie ging auf die Tür zu, bückte sich und hob die Post auf. Während sie die Post durchsah, erblickte sie einen Brief auf dem ihr Name geschrieben war.

Sie ließ die Post auf den Tisch neben der Tür fallen (A/N Deutsche Sprache, schwere Sprache!) und schaute sich ihren Briefgenauer an. Auf der Rückseite war der Brief mit einem Siegel verschlossen und als Adresse stand vorne drauf: Lilian Christine Evans, Ligusterwg 4 (A/N Ich lasse sie jetzt da wohnen da ich keine Lust habe mir irgendeine andere Adresse auszudenken), dritte Tür auf der Rechten Seite der Treppe im Obergeschoss.

- Woher wissen die wo ich wohne? Jetzt wo ich es mir überlege, wer sind „sie"? -

„Lily, Liebling, was hast du da?", Fragte ihre Mutter.

„Einen Brief, er ist an mich adressiert."

„Na los, mach schon auf, bestimmt irgendein Brief von einem meiner Verehrer, fälschlicher Weise an dich adressiert." Sagte Petunia, Lilys ältere Schwester und versuchte ihr den Brief aus der Hand zu reißen.

„Lass mich doch mal, nicht nur du kriegst Post." Lily riss den Brief auf und fing an ihn laut vorzulesen: „Lilian C. Evans, wir möchten ihnen hiermit mitteilen, dass sie in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen sind. Mit freundlichen Grüßen M. McGonagall."

„Hog… Hexerei, Zauberei, das kann doch nicht sein, so was gibt es doch gar nicht, wahrscheinlich nur ein schlechter Scherz." Meinte ihre Mutter.

Doch in den nächsten Tagen kamen immer mehr Briefe. Langsam wurde ihr klar, dass sie wirklich eine Hexe sein müsste. Doch desto mehr sie sich damit anfreundete, desto mehr wurde sie von ihrer Schwester verabscheut. Ihre Schwester redete kein Wort mehr mit ihr, sie drehte ihr Buchstäblich den Rücken zu. Ihre Eltern freuten sich jedoch, sie waren stolz zu wissen, dass ihre Tochter eine Hexe ist.

Sie liebten es, sie waren so stolz, dass sie sofort mit Lily einkaufen gingen: „Du brauchst unbedingt neue Sachen bevor du nach Hogwarts gehst, du kannst nicht in diesen alten Sachen rumlaufen."

Und seit dem haben Petunia und fast kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt." Beendete Lily traurig.

„Deine Schwester war doch nur neidisch, weil sie nie so wunderbar sein konnte wie du. Und es nie geschafft hat sich so einen unglaublich gut aussehen den Mann wie mich zu angeln." Grinste James seine Frau an.

„James, ich glaube sie hat es aber geschafft sich einen Mann zu angeln der nicht ganz so eingebildet ist wie meiner."

„Das war gemein Lily, weiter so und du schaffst es, dass James sich von dir scheiden lässt."

„Wie auch immer, Sirius, kommst du mit nach Hogwarts Harry abholen oder bleibst du hier?"

„Ich glaube ich komme mit, mir ist langweilig. Wann geht's los?"

„Jetzt." Meinte Lily bestimmend. Die drei ließen die Sachen auf dem Tisch stehen und appaierten nach Hogsmeade, von da auf gingen sie zu Fuß nach Hogwarts. (A/N Sirius ist als Hund unterwegs)

„Guten Morgen Albus." Begrüßte James seinen früheren Schulleiter.

„Guten Morgen, hab ich recht in der Annahme, dass sie Harry abholen wollen?"

„Ja, wir wollen mit ihm zu meiner Schwester. Dann bringen wir den Rest der Sachen zu Sirius." Sagte Lily.

„Na dann will ich sie auch nicht aufhalten, er ist noch im Krankensaal, ich habe eine Portschüssel in meinem Büro, die könnt ihr benutzen."

„Danke schön, bis nachher." Die drei gingen in den Krankensaal, wo sie Harry zusammen mit Ron und Hermione vorfanden.

„Mum, Dad, Sirius… wieso seit ihr hier?"

„Wir wollten dich abholen um den Rest deiner Sachen von deiner Tante zu Sirius bringen."

„Heißt das ich darf wirklich von da weg und zu euch?" Fragte Harry zuversichtlich.

„Was hast du denn gedacht?", fragte Sirius der sich inzwischen in seine Menschenform zurück verwandelt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht… wann wollen wir los?"

„Sofort wenn es geht." Harry war bereits aufgestanden.

„Ähh, eine Frage, wie kommen wir denn überhaupt dahin?"

„Professor Dumbledore hat uns angeboten eine Portschüssel zu benutzen."

„Na dann los, je früher ich von da weg bin, desto besser geht es mir."

Kaum waren sie ins Büro des Schulleiters getreten, waren sie auch schon unterwegs in den Ligusterweg. Nach einigen Minuten gehen, kamen sie vor dem Haus Nummer 4 an.

James klingelte und als jemand die Tür auf machte meinte Lily: „Schön dich zu sehen Petunia."

„Was machst… du, ihr seid tot… du müsstest in dieser Schule sein."

„Tja wir leben, wie du unschwer sehen kannst und wir wollten Harrys Sachen abholen. Also wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest. Also Harry, wo ist dein Zimmer?"

Soooo, weiter geht es im nächsten Kapitel, nicht vergessen zu reviewen, bööööötte.

JenJen


	5. Ein Gespräch unter Schwestern

So zuallererst (gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt?), danke für die neuen reviews. SCHANKE DÖN! –grins-

Faye: Ich hoffe doch das Nicole mir den Fehler verzeit, werden wir ja am 16. sehen, wenn ich ihr davon erzähle. : D

Noch was, jetzt nichts gegen dich, aber deine Träume sind einfach nur krank, das ist vollkommen unnormal Snape…, da läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter.

Außerdem will ich doch annehmen das wir uns schon ein paar Jährchen kennen, sonst wüdest du bestimmt nicht mitkommen am 9. (Luftsprünge macht, sing: Da sin' ma dabei, dat is primaaaaaa… (ist so nen bisschen Insiderwissen nicht einfach toll?)) und du würdest ganz sicher nicht mit zur Schillerstraße kommen (wobei die Karten sowieso frühestens in nen paar Jahrzehnten kommen, aber das spielt ja keine Rolle). Da ich früher hochlade, musst du das aber auch machen, Bööötte? Freut mich, dass dir meine FF jetzt besser gefällt als vorher, ich arbeite ja auch genug dran.

Aber genug davon, ich will euch ja nicht langweilen, hier ist das neue Kapitel:

Damit das alles einen Sinn ergibt, hab ich die letzten Zeilen noch kurz mitrein getan:

James klingelte und als jemand die Tür auf machte meinte Lily: „Schön dich zu sehen Petunia."

„Was machst… du, ihr seid tot… du müsstest in dieser Schule sein."

„Tja wir leben, wie du unschwer sehen kannst und wir wollten Harrys Sachen abholen. Also wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest. Also Harry, wo ist dein Zimmer?"

„Die Treppe hoch und dann die dritte Tür auf der Rechten Seite (A/N Ich weiß jetzt nicht ob das stimmt, aber er hat jetzt einfach mal das Zimmer bekommen. Ach ja und nur zur Info, das ist Lilys altes Zimmer)."

„James, Harry, könntet ihr die Sachen holen, ich würde gerne noch kurz mit Petunia reden?"

„Machen wir." Versicherte Harry und ging mit seinem Vater die Treppe hoch.

„So Petunia, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, aber ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das zu interessieren hat."

„Tut es aber, ich habe dich lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich würde dir gerne etwas erklären…"

„Was erklären? Dass du und dein netter Ehemann keine Lust hattet euer Kind aufzuziehen? Also dachtet ihr euch, ihr könntet ihn einfach mir vor die Tür legen? Obwohl er genau so komisch ist wie ihr beide?"

„Nenn weder mich, noch einen anderen Teil meiner Familie jemals wieder komisch oder irgendetwas anderes. Ich warne dich, ich hexe dich in nächste Woche und wieder zurück, wenn du auch nur irgendwas machst." Zischte Lily jetzt gefährlich leise.

„Sag nie wieder dieses Wort in meinem Haus!"

„Eigentlich bin ich hier her gekommen um mit dir zu reden, aber das hat anscheinend keinen Sinn."

„Oh, doch ich würde gerne hören, warum du auf einmal wieder hier bist um deinen Sohn wieder ab zu holen."

„Harry hat gestern mit Voldemort, diesem Zauberer der James und mich…getötet hat, gekämpft. Durch so eine Verbindung ihrer Zauberstäbe sind James, ich und ein paar andere Leute wieder… am Leben. Und da wir jetzt wieder leben, haben wir entschieden, dass Harry mit bei uns und seinem Patenonkel wohnen kann."

„Seinem Patenonkel? Diesem Massenmörder?", Fragte Petunia aufgeregt.

„Ja, mit ihm." Antwortete Harry von der Tür aus, „Aber ich glaube, ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist."

„War ja klar, dieses Lügen hast du auch von deinem Vater geerbt."

„Lily, Schatz, Harry hat nicht gelogen, er hat nur die Wahrheit zurück gehalten und sie etwas gedehnt, stimmt's?"

„Genau Dad." Nickte Harry.

„Da siehst du es. Sooo… wir haben die Sachen geholt, wir können wieder los, wenn du fertig bist." Meinte James.

„Noch ein paar Minuten. Ihr könntet ja schon mal vorgehen."

„Keine Chance Lily, ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht hier irgendwo alleine. Das kannst du vergessen."

„Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass ich mich selbst verteidigen kann."

„Ich weiß, aber…"

„Dann geht bitte solange in die Küche, ich würde gerne mit Petunia alleine reden."

„Lecker, Essen." Grinste James.

„Männer… Wie dem ach sei, wir nehmen Harry auf jeden Fall mit zu Sirius, wo er eigentlich auch hätte hinkommen sollen und nicht zu euch."

„Ich bin aber seine einzige Lebende Verwandte-"

„Nein, das stimmt nicht, wie du wahrscheinlich sehr gut sehen wirst, leben ich und mein Mann wieder, also kommt er wieder mit zu uns."

„Ach ja, aber er wurde bei mir abgegeben, also bleibt er hier."

„So wie ich das alles verstanden habe, ist Harry doch sowieso nur eine Last für dich."

„Ja, aber er ist mein Neffe. Woher soll ich wissen, dass ihr nicht irgendwelche Betrüger seid."

„Weißt du was, vergiss es- Ich kam hierhin um mit dir Frieden zu schließen. Aber das hat wohl keinen Sinn. Ich dachte wirklich du hättest es wirklich geschafft dich zu ändern, aber ich habe wohl gerade gemerkt, dass nicht alle Menschen es schaffen sich zu ändern." Sprach Lily an ihre Schwester gewand. Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche um James und Harry zu holen und um zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

„Lily, was ist los?", Fragte James als er seine Frau in der Tür stehen sah.

„Lass uns verschwinden, ich will hier weg." Ihr Mann nickte nur und in den Flur der die Küche mit der Haustür verband.

„Lily, warte." Petunia kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und in den Flur.

„Was willst du noch?", Fragte James, „Reicht es dir nicht das du Lily fast zum weinen gebracht hast? Das habe selbst ich nur ein einziges mal hingekriegt und dann hat sie geschworen nie wieder mit mir zu sprechen."

- Die Story wird bestimmt gut - Dachte Harry und merkte sich seine Eltern später danach zu fragen.

„Lily, bitte hör mir zu, es tut mir Leid, ich würde mich gerne wieder mit dir vertragen, es tut mir Leid."

„Und wie bitte soll ich dir verzeihen? Du hast mir klar gemacht, dass ich nicht willkommen bin."

„Ich weiß, aber es tut mir wirklich Leid-"

„Ich brauche Zeit um darüber zu denken." Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn um, „Wir gehen." Harry holte seine Sachen und ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen die drei aus dem Haus und nahmen die Portschüssel um zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, wurden sie von Harrys Freunden gegrüßt: „Hey Harry."

„Mum, Dad, das sind Ron und Hermione, meine besten Freunde."

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen." Meinte Hermione und streckte die Hand aus.

„Hermione, das sind meine Eltern und nicht irgendwelche fremden Leute."

„Okay… Ach ja, Dumbledore möchte mit ihnen reden." Merkte Hermione an.

„Wir sehen uns später." Meinte James und ging mit Lily in Dumbledore's Büro.

Naja, das war das 5. Kapitel, es ist jetzt etwas weniger, da ich es noch vor Mittwoch hoch laden wollte.

Ich hoffe das lesen hat euch Spaß gemacht.

Bye Jen


	6. Aller Anfang ist schwer

Also:

Der Reihe nach:

Marlia: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Das gilt natürlich auch für alle anderen. 

Faye: War klar das so ein Kommentar von dir kommt, aber du hast Recht!

Latoya: ich hab gar nichts gegen ein Harry/Hermione pairing, aber ich glaub Faye wird dagegen sein. Aber jetzt wo ich es mir überlege, vielleicht…

Cordula: Irgendjemand musste ja mal endlich was gegen den Tod und die Verurteilung von Sirius unternehmen, also warum nicht ich?

So und an alle, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

James und Lily standen vor dem Wasserspeier der zu Dumbledores Büro herauf führte.

„Hat er uns überhaupt gesagt welches Passwort er hat?", Fragte Lily ihren Mann.

„Ähm, ich glaube nicht, na toll und was sollen wir nun machen?" Fragte James.

„Ich weiß nicht, wir können hier ja nicht Stunden lang herum stehen und warten bis er hier herunter kommt."

„Ich glaube wir sollten trotzdem warten, irgendwann muss er doch runter kommen… hoffe ich." Meinte James unsicher, als er den Wasserspeier beäugte.

Sie gingen zwei Schritte als James sich plötzlich umdrehte und „BUHH" schrie.

Da Lily sich so erschrocken hatte, war sie fast 2 Meter nach vorne gesprungen, während sie lauthals um Hilfe rief.

„JAMES ANDREW POTTER, soll ich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen oder wieso schreist du so hier herum?"

„Entschuldigung." Meinte James grinsend. „ich dachte der würde darauf vielleicht reagieren."

Und tatsächlich fing der Wasserspeier an sich zu bewegen.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr oder?", Meinte Lily und schaute geschockt zu der Stelle hinüber.

„Was hab…" doch James konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da in diesem Augenblick Dumbledore die Treppe herunter kam.

„Was ist denn das hier für ein Krach?", Fragte er ohne auf die beiden zu schauen.

„Tut mir Leid Albus." Entschuldigte sich Lily, „Aber James hier, hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als die halbe Schule zusammen zu schreien."

„Hey, einen Versuch war es doch wehrt." Widersprach James.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein Kleinkind." Beurteilte sie.

„Ja und genau aus diesem Grund liebst du mich überalles." Grinste James zurück, danach drehte er sich jedoch um und sprach Dumbledore mit ernstem Gesicht an: „Sie wollten mit uns reden?"

„Ach ja, warum steht ihr eigentlich noch hier draußen?"

„Wir hatten das Passwort nicht."

„Ah, das ist Fruchtgummi." Meinte Dumbledore gutgelaunt.

„Fruchtgummi? Fruchtgummi, das wäre doch zu einfach gewesen. Wer kommt auf so ein Wort wie Fruchtgummi?" Meinte James niedergeschlagen.

- Jedes andere Wort, aber Fruchtgummi, das ist jetzt…echt…gemein, ja gemein.-

Inzwischen waren sie in Dumbledores Büro angekommen.

„Also was wollten sie mit uns besprechen?" Fragte Lily, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Ich wollte mit euch über Sirius und Peter sprechen."

„Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Nun ja, wie ihr sicher mitbekommen habt, ist Sirius nicht Voldemorts Anhänger gewesen, sondern Peter."

„Ja, aber was soll das uns jetzt sagen?"

„Ich denke, sie wollen bestimmt mit Sirius zum Ministerium, doch da gibt es etwas was sie vorher wissen sollten, da das Ministerium bestimmt nicht glauben wird, dass sie wieder leben, solltet ihr vielleicht erst einmal alleine dorthin und alles erklären, bevor Sirius mitkommt."

„Geht in Ordnung." Antwortete James und fragte darauf hin: „Noch etwas oder war das alles?"

„Das war erst mal alles. Ich schlage vor, dass sie am besten jetzt zum Ministerium gehen, damit sie noch vor Anbruch der Nacht wieder hier sind."

„Na wenn sie das so sagen…" Die beiden standen auf und James und Lily begaben sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium. (A/N: Da der Weg langweilig ist, schreib ich woanders weiter.)

Währenddessen saßen die anderen im Krankenflügel an Harrys Bett. Harry, Ron und Hermione ließen sich eine alte Geschichte aus der Hogwartszeit der „alten" erzählen.

Also Dad und Mum haben im 7. Schuljahr angefangen auszugehen. Da ich bezweifle jemals etwas über ihr erstes Date von ihnen zu hören, würde ich gerne etwas von euch darüber hören.

Sirius fing an zu strahlen und begann voller Inbrunst an zu erzählen: Das hat alles damit angefangen, dass James sie mal wieder bis aufs Blut gereizt hat…

_Flashback_

_James, Sirius und Remus _(A/N: Nein Peter ist nicht dabei, den hab ich für jetzt mal eben in die ewigen Jadggründe versetzten lassen, dort könnte er meiner Meinung nach auch bleiben, aber das ist wahrscheinlich nicht nur meine Meinung :-D ) _gingen einen Gang entlang als Lily aus einem Klassenzimmer kam. Da sie noch in ein Buch vertieft war, lief sie prompt mit James zusammen._

„_Evans, ich weiß das du mich liebst, aber du musst mir nicht direkt in die Arme fallen, ein Date würde schon genügen." Grinste James als er sich wieder grade aufrichtete._

„_Potter, kommt dir niemals in den Sinn, dass niemand mit dir ausgehen würde? Soll ich dir auch noch sagen warum? Ja? Ich sag es dir gerne, du bist eingebildet, nervig und du merkst es nicht einmal."_

„_Oh, ich würde sagen, dass Evans dich nicht mag, Prongsie." Eröffnete Sirius hämisch._

„_Danke Sirius, das kriege ich auch noch alleine hin." Er schaute Lily hinterher als diese in die andere Richtung ging ohne sich umzudrehen._

„_HEY EVANS, GEHST DU MIT MIR AUS?", Schrie James Lily noch einmal hinterher, womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass sie sich umdrehte zurück zu ihm kam und mit ja antwortete._

„_Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?" Musste Remus für James fragen, da er, wie es schien in einer anderen Welt war und seinen Kinnladen nur noch auf und wieder zu klappen konnte._

„_Ich habe ja gesagt, ich hoffe du hörst danach endlich auf mich zu fragen. Dann bin ich dich endlich los und habe meine Ruhe." Sie hatte das Wort noch nicht ganz beendet als sie sich schon wieder umgedreht hatte und wegging._

„_Sie hat ja gesagt." James war immer noch nicht anwesend genug um zu merken, dass Lily schon wieder verschwunden war._

„_Huhu, Erde an James… Bist du da drin?", Sirius wedelte mit seiner Hand vor James Gesicht hin und her, bis dieser endlich wieder zu sich kam._

„_Ich muss planen, wann ist das nächste Hogsmeade Wochenende? Ach genau am Samstag, also ich geh mit ihr in die Drei Besen, genau und dann…" der Rest des Tages wurde von James mit planen verbracht._

_Als er dann Samstag endlich mit „seiner" Lily ausgehen konnte, war er so nervös, dass er sich mehrmals umzog um heraus zu finden, was ihm am besten stehen würde, Sirius merkte dabei ganz unmerklich und leise an, dass James mehr Sachen als seine Mutter in seinem Schrank hatte._ (A/N: Ich schweife ab, also zurück zum Thema…)

_James und Lily kamen also im Drei Besen an und suchten sich einen Platz in der hinteren Ecke des Pubs aus._

_Als die Leute die beiden zusammen sahen, wurden Gerüchte gesponnen wie: „Das Traumpaar hat es endlich mal geschafft." oder „Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit."_

„_Sooo, Lily, was möchtest du trinken?" James war so nervös, dass er nicht mehr wusste was er sagen sollte. –So was ist mir noch nie passiert-_

_Der Rest des Tages lief jedoch größten Teiles gut ab._

„…Und so weiter und sofort, also viel gibt es da nicht mehr zu erzählen, James hat es geschafft Lily zu überreden offiziell mit ihm auszugehen, wie er dass geschafft hat, weiß ich bis jetzt nicht." Beendete Sirius seine Erinnerung an damals.

„Das waren noch schöne Zeiten." Fing Remus an zu schwelgen.

„Oh, gibt es da noch andere Jugendgeschichten?", Fragte Harry, glücklich etwas Neues über seine Eltern und ihre Kindheit zu erfahren.

Das war's mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Bye, bye Jen


	7. Im Ministerium

Als James und Lily vor das Ministerium apparierten bekamen sie einiges zuhören, unteranderem: „Du, sind das nicht die Potters?" „Die sind tot du voll Idiot (A/N Ich kann reimen)." Oder: „Ich glaube ich träume, das ist doch nicht wahr."

Lily beugte sich zu James herüber und meinte: „Könnten wir hier weg? Ich fühle mich hier irgendwie zur Schau gestellt."

Ohne zu antworten nahm ihr Mann ihre Hand und die beiden gingen zusammen ins Ministerium wo sie kurz auf eine Tafel schauten um das Büro des Zauberministers zu finden.

„Ich hoffe der hat nichts vor, ich will hier wieder weg, ich hasse dieses Gebäude." Sagte James und schaute herum.

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen." Lily griff nach der Hand ihres Gatten während sie sich dem Empfangstisch vor dem Büro des Ministers näherten, an dem eine Frau saß die ohne Pause ein Blatt nach dem anderen signierte und schrieb.

Die beiden stellten sich vor den Tisch und James begann ohne umschweife: „Wir müssen zum Minister."

Die Frau schrieb weiter ohne auch nur aufzuschauen und antwortete: „Er ist in einer Besprechung, kommen sie nachher wieder."

„Nein, wir reden jetzt mit ihm, es ist sehr wichtig."

„Das muss warten." Meinte die Frau bestimmend.

„Das kann nicht warten." Meinte James verärgert und richtete sich nun in seiner vollen Größe vor dem Tisch auf.

„James, immer mit der Ruhe, nicht in die Luft gehen."

„Sie können jetzt einen Termin machen und dann später wiederkommen."

„Können sie mich zumindest anschauen wenn ich mit ihnen rede?" Fragte James.

„Wenn's-", sie stoppte jäh als sie sah wer vor ihr stand. „Ähh, ähm, was, wie, ähh, ich, ich hole den Minister, woll-wollen sie sich ganz kurz hinsetzten bitte." Sie stand auf und rannte fast schon in das Büro.

„Was wollen sie, ich habe Mittagspause." Hörte man jemanden sagen.

„Ich glaube, dass ihre Mittagspause warten muss Mr Fudge. Da sind zwei Leute die mit ihnen reden wollen."  
"Hat das nicht Zeit, in 10 Minuten ist meine Mittagspause vorbei."

„Nein, das hat keine Zeit!"

„Wenn es denn sein muss." Antwortete der Minister seufzend.

Die Sekretärin kam heraus und bat Lily und James einzutreten.

„Was wollen sie?", meinte Fudge und aß sein Mittagessen.

„Zuerst würden wir gerne mit ihnen über Sirius reden-"

Bei dem Namen schaute er auf: „Sie meinen- Was, was, sie sind doch, ich meine…"

„Freut mich auch." Antwortete James, er hatte diesen Mann zum ersten Mal getroffen und konnte ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden.

„Sie sind doch… tot."

„Na ja, bis gestern mag das ja noch gestimmt haben." Lächelte Lily und packte James Hand noch fester.

„Wenn wir uns jetzt zum geschäftlichen Teil bewegen könnten? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit…"  
"Okay… also, ähh was möchten sie?"

„Zuerst würde ich gerne", begann James, „Unsere Papiere wieder umändern, wie sie sehen leben wir wieder."

„Das… das ist alles?"

„Das ist der erste Punkt auf der Liste, als nächstes wäre da, dass Sirius wieder frei gesprochen werden muss."

„Sirius Black?" Fragte der Minister ungläubig. Die Potters nickten. „Sie müssten doch am besten wissen, dass ich das nicht machen kann, er war doch ihr Geheimniswächter und hat sie an Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen verraten."

„Das hat er nicht." Antwortete Lily nun rot. „Es war Peter Pettigrew."

„Pettigrew ist tot, er hat sich geopfert."  
"Geopfert? Das ich nicht lache, Sirius wollte Peter zur Rede stellen, Peter hat die Leute getötet und… und uns an Voldemort verraten." Meinte Lily mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sie meinen also, dass Peter Pettigrew mit… mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet hat?"  
"Ja, genau das meinen wir."

„Aber wieso haben sie Peter als Geheimniswächter genommen?"

„Weil, na ja, weil Sirius gesagt hat, dass jeder denken würde, dass er unser Geheimniswächter ist, also hat er Peter vorgeschlagen, aber das niemand Peter vermuten würde. Das war der größte Fehler den wir je gemacht haben." Beendete Lily traurig.

„Ja, wenn wir Sirius genommen hätten…"

„Also, noch mal ganz langsam, sie haben nicht Black genommen. Und wer kann das bezeugen?"

„Ähm, Sirius, Peter, wenn sie ihn finden, ach ja und natürlich Dumbledore, er hat den Zauber vollzogen."

„Sie sind sich also vollkommen sicher, dass nicht Black-"

„JA, ZUM TEUFEL, WIR SIND SICHER."

„O-Okay. Ich bereite dann die Papiere von Mr Black vor. Ms Bernstein würden sie mir bitte Entlassungspapiere (A/N Sorry, mir fällt kein anderes Wort ein) für Mr Black bringen und zwar sofort."

Nicht einmal zwei Minuten später kam Fudges Sekretärin mit einem kleinen Stapel Blätter ins Büro.

„Hier sind die Anträge." Sie ging zum Schreibtisch tippte die Blätter mit ihrem Zauberstab an und die Blätter füllten sich mit Wörtern und Sätzen wie aus Geisterhand.

Sie zeigte Fudge wo er unterschreiben müsste und gab eine der Kopien an Lily und James (A/N Ich weiß das das alles sehr ungläubig ist, aber wenn ich das jetzt alles ausführen würde, wäre das alles genau so theoretisch wie der meiste Teil des sechsten Buches.).

„Ist jetzt alles geklärt?" Fragte Fudge geschafft.

„Ich denke, sollen wir dann Lily?" Fragte James seine Frau. Lily nickte und die beiden gingen hinaus.

„So, sollen wir jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja auf jeden Fall." Meinte Lily nickend, „ich komme mir hier beobachtet vor, wie ein Affe im Zoo."

„Und da wir das nicht wollen, verziehen wir uns am besten wieder, außerdem wird Sirius bestimmt schon wie auf heißen Kohlen sitzen." Sagte James und grinste bei dem Gedanken an Sirius.

Sie apparierten zurück nach Hogsmeade ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Du James?" Fragte Lily als sie zurück nach Hogwarts gingen.

„Mhm?"

„Was wäre eigentlich passiert wenn wir nicht… na ja du weißt schon…"  
"Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine… hätten wir den Rest unseres Lebens so leben müssen, hätte Harry vielleicht sogar noch eine Schwester oder einen Bruder bekommen oder so etwas."

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir hätten bestimmt nicht immer so leben müssen." Lächelte er, „Und das mit dem Geschwisterchen für ihn können wir ja noch nachholen."

„Manchmal benimmst du dich wirklich wie ein 17 jähriger Junge und nicht wie ein erwachsener Mann." Murmelte Lily, küsste ihn aber trotzdem kurz auf die Wange.

„Tja und genau aus diesem Grund liebst du mich."

Inzwischen waren sie in Hogwarts angekommen. Als sie in den Krankenflügel kamen saßen die anderen immer noch am Bett, die drei Kinder lachten grade über eine Geschichte die sie von Remus und Sirius hörten.

Die beiden machten sich bemerkbar und Lily fragte:„Okay, was habt ihr beiden ihnen erzählt?"

„Nichts…" Meinten Remus und Sirius unschuldig.

„Das kaufe ich euch nicht ab."

„Wir haben grad angefangen ihnen nur über unsere Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt, um genau zu sein unseren letzten Tag." Grinste Sirius.

„Na toll, das bekomme ich auch noch mein Leben lang vorbehalten oder?" Meinte James.

„Ja genau Prongs."

„Wie auch immer. Alles fing so an…"

Den Rest der „Erinnerung" bekommt ihr beim nächsten mal zu hören, ich hoffe euch hat das lesen Spaß gemacht, ich bin jetzt nicht auf die Reviews eingegangen, weil ich einfach angefangen hab drauf los zu schreiben und bin auch ziemlich stolz darauf die 3 Seiten in ungefähr 2 oder 3 Stunden geschrieben zu haben. Ich war einfach zu faul irgendwas nach zu schauen und deshalb auch keine reviews.

Also, bis zum nächsten mal Jen


	8. Der letzte Schultag

Tut mir leid, ist schon etwas her, dass ich geschrieben habe, aber ich hab, grade als ich anfangen wollte das Kapitel zu schreiben, gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr wusste was ich schreiben wollte… Das hört sich zwar wahrscheinlich komisch an ist aber wirklich so, tut mir Leid, aber ich versuche jetzt ein halbwegs passables Kapitel zu schreiben…

„Wir haben grad angefangen ihnen nur über unsere Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt, um genau zu sein unseren letzten Tag." Grinste Sirius.

„Na toll, das bekomme ich auch noch mein Leben lang vorbehalten oder?" Meinte James.

„Ja genau Prongs."

„Wie auch immer. Alles fing so an…"

_Vor sich hin murmelnd ging Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab: „Deprimierend, soooo deprimierend."  
Genervt warf James Sirius ein Kissen an den Kopf: „Padfoot, halt den Mund. Du sagst ein und dasselbe seit fast einer Stunde."_

„_Aber das ist sooo deprimierend, es hat seit Monaten nicht geregnet und was ist heute an unserem Abschluss? Es regnet wie aus Kübeln, das ist doch deprimierend…"_

_James drehte sich um schaute aus dem Fenster und musste zugeben, dass es wirklich sehr stark regnete und dass mitten im Juni (A/N Ich hab keine Ahnung wann die Schuljahre zuende sind, deshalb hab ich jetzt beschlossen, dass es im Juni zuende ist ), davon abgesehen war es so dunkel, dass man das Gefühl hatte die Welt könnte untergehen._

_Doch James, immer gutgelaunt und von Natur aus Optimist, meinte nur: „Es ist doch noch so früh, wir haben erst 10 Uhr morgens, kann doch noch alles besser werden."_

_Und tatsächlich (A/N ich als Autor darf so was) das Wetter wurde doch noch besser und da Rumtreiber samt Lily das direkt ausnutzen mussten, gingen sie direkt nach draußen, während die anderen „rumtollten", machten Lily und James einen kleinen Spatziergang durch den Garten von Hogwarts. Was die beiden jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass der Rest schon etwas anderes vorhatte…_

„_Was machst du in den Ferien?", fragte James seine Freundin._

„_Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich würde ich gerne nach Hause, aber Petunia feiert nächste Woche ihre Hochzeit und ich bin nicht eingeladen. Also weiß ich es nicht so genau…"_

„_Du könntest zu mir kommen." Meinte James nervös, „ich meine natürlich nur wenn du möchtest, aber wenn nicht ist auch gut, aber meine Eltern würden dich wirklich gerne kennen lernen." Prappelte (Schreibt man das so?) er weiter._

_Lily lächelte über sein nervöses reden, James wurde wirklich selten nervös, aber wenn, dann war es äußerst amüsant._

„_Ich würde mich freuen wenn ich kommen dürfte, aber bist du sicher, dass deine Eltern nichts dagegen haben, ich will mich nicht aufdrängen."_

„_ich verspreche dir, sie werden sich freuen, die wollen dich schon lange kennen lernen. Außerdem würdest du mir eine große Freude machen."_

„_Wenn das so ist, würde ich gerne mitkommen." Sie lehnte sich zu ihm hoch und wollte ihn küssen, als sie von hinten gestoßen wurde. Sie hatte noch genug Glück um sich mit ihren Händen an James abzustützen, er hatte jedoch nicht soviel Glück und fiel der Länge nach in eine schöne große, matschige Pfütze. Als er die Augen aufmachte, sah er zwei seiner besten Freunde breit grinsend über ihm stehen, während Lily sich zu ihm kniete und besorgt fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. Er versicherte ihr, dass es ihm gut ginge, stand auf und ging auf das Schloss zu. Was eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches ist, doch er ging breitbeinig, so, dass jeder denken könnte er hätte sich in die Hose gepinkelt._

„_Hey James, pass auf, dass man nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommt." Grinste Sirius seinen besten Freund an. Welcher ihm aber nur mit seinem Zauberstab einen Spruch auf den Hals jagte und dann weiter wanderte._

„Oh, das hättet ihr sehen müssen, das sah so komisch aus."

„Ja wirklich sehr komisch, ich hatte auch eine Woche später noch eine Erkältung." Erwiderte James.

„Tja, James selber Schuld, du hättest uns nicht allein lassen dürfen, das hättest du aber auch wissen müssen."

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass ich lieber Zeit mit Lily verbringen wollte als mit euch."

„Entschuldigung angenommen." Meinten Remus und Sirius gemeinsam.

„Na da bin ich aber erleichtert." Sagte James mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Wie dem auch sei…, da die Kinder jetzt aufgehört haben zu streiten…Sirius wir haben eine Überraschung für dich."

„Überraschung? Kriege ich Süßigkeiten? Ich liebe Süßigkeiten…"

„Sei doch mal etwas logischer du bist doch keine 5 Jahre alt."

„Hmm, was könnte das sein, wo wart ihr, ihr wart bei F-" plötzlich stoppte er als ob ihm etwas schlagartig klar geworden wäre. „Ich bin, ich meine, ihr habt…"

„Ja haben wir." Lächelte Lily ihn an.

Sirius rannte zu ihnen und nahm beide in die Arme.

„DANKE, DANKE, DANKE, ich liebe euch." Schrie Sirius die beiden an.

„Hey, du hättest doch das selbe für uns getan, außerdem ist es ja wirklich nicht deine Schuld gewesen."

„Ja aber trotzdem, ich bin wieder frei, ich kann wieder normal leben, außerdem kann ich jetzt wieder irgendwo hin gehen ohne direkt wieder in Askaban zu landen."

„Ist okay, wie gesagt, du hättest das selbe getan."

„Trotzdem, ich bin euch für immer dankbar. Wenn ich irgendwas für euch tun kann, dann sagt es."

„Du hast auf unseren Sohn aufgepasst, das ist alles was wir von dir wollten. Dich hat keine Schuld getroffen und das war das geringste was wir für dich tun konnten, wenn dir jemand was schuldet, dann sind wir es." Antwortete Lily mit Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Naja wirklich aufgepasst habe ich nicht, erstens kann er schon alleine auf sich aufpassen und zweitens habe ich ihn ja erst letztes Jahr wieder gesehen. Er hat gut gelernt auf sich selbst aufzupassen…" Entgegnete Sirius und ging zu seinem Patenkind um ihm die Haare zu tätscheln.

„Und alles ist wieder beim alten." Warf Remus ein und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich muss noch weg."

„Wir sehen uns nachher." Sagte Sirius, der nun wieder genau so fröhlich und gut gelaunt war wie sonst.

„Bis dann." Meinten die anderen.

„Ich glaube Sirius hat Stimmungsschwankungen." Flüsterte Harry, Ron und Hermione zu.

„Bestimmt nur aufgeregt wegen den Neuigkeiten, sonst nichts." Antwortete Hermione.

„Ihr drei." Sagte Lily und kam auf die Teenager zu. „Wir müssen noch mal schnell zu Dumbledore, danach kommen wir wieder. Okay?"

„Okay, bis gleich."

Lily, James und Sirius gingen aus dem Zimmer um in Dumbledores Büro zu gehen.

So das war's erst mal wieder, ich dachte, das ist besser als gar nichts. Ach ja was ich noch vergessen habe, danke an alle die mir reviewt haben!

Also bis zum nächsten mal. –wink-

Bye, bye Jen


	9. Bekanntschaft mit den Weasley Zwillingen

Sooo, ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit nichts geschrieben habe, ich hab ziemlich viel zu tun gehabt, Schule, Klausuren, Führerschein, Handball schauen, hab ich die Schule erwähnt?

Naja, ich versuche demnächst öfter zu schreiben, wenn ich Zeit habe und ihr noch weiter lesen wollt.

Okay, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich fang jetzt mit dem Kapitel an:

Harry, Ron und Hermione redeten noch eine Weile, bis Harrys Eltern zurückkehrten.

„Was wolltet ihr eigentlich mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen?" Wollte einer der drei wissen.

„Nicht viel wir mussten nur noch einige Sachen klären, nichts Atemberaubendes." Grinste James zurück.

„NA wenn ihr meint…" sagte sein Sohn zögernd.

„Egal, anderes Thema, jetzt sagt mal, was sich hier alles so verändert hat."

„Tja, Snape ist jetzt Lehrer,… Remus, also Mr. Lupin war letztes Jahr hier Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", dieses Jahr gab es wegen dem Turnier kein Quidditch (HILFE, ich ha vergessen wie man das schreibt! Na ja Gott sei dank, hab ich ein Rechtschreibprogramm! Egal wo war ich, ach ja…)-"

„Halt", unterbrach James, „ es gab kein Quidditch? Sind die verrückt geworden oder was, wie kann man so einfach Quidditch (langsam kann ich das Wort wieder schreiben) streichen-"

„James, lass ihn doch aussprechen, wir alle wissen wie wichtig dir Quidditch ist, aber trotzdem, bitte." Unterbrach Lily diesmal ihren Mann.

„Aber Quidditch…" Er verstummte als er dem Blick seiner Frau sah, „Entschuldigung, nur Quidditch… ist ja okay, also was noch?"

„Mhmm, ich weiß nicht so recht, aber die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet, hier wurde ein Stein der Weisen versteckt und lauter solche Sachen."

„Noch mal, die Kammer wurde geöffnet, was ist passiert?"

„Einige Leute wurden angegriffen, aber niemand ist gestorben oder so, alle konnten geheilt werden. Also müsst ihr euch wirklich keine sorgen machen, wie gesagt, alle wurden geheilt, das Monster in der Kammer besiegt-" schon wieder wurde Harry unterbrochen, diesmal von Hermione: „Von Harry, wenn ich das mal ganz nebenbei sagen darf."

„Von dir?" Fragte Lily verwundert, Harry nickte nur. „Du hast ziemlich viel von deinem Vater geerbt."

Harry lächelte: „Das sagen alle Leute denen ich begegne. Ich habe dasselbe Pech wie Dad mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

„Wenn das so ist,… Hat Dumbledore dir zufällig etwas gegeben?"

„Du meinst den Tarnumhang? Ja den hat er mir gegeben. Zu meinem ersten Weihnachen in Hogwarts."

„Ich hoffe du, dass du ihn auch nur vernünftig gebrauchst." Meldete sich Lily zu Wort.

„Schatz, hast du grade nicht zugehört, er hat dasselbe Glück wie ich. Hast du auch noch andere Sachen bekommen?"

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers?" fragte Harry, sein Vater nickte.

„Ja die habe ich von Fred und George, Rons Brüder, bekommen, die beiden schaffen es im Übrigen noch irgendwann euch euren Rang als schlimmste Hogwartsschüler aller Zeiten abzulaufen."

„Nie im Leben. Das ist nicht möglich, das kann niemand." Meinte James geschockt.

„Doch, dass ist möglich, ich muss sie mal wirklich mit euch bekannt machen. Du würdest sie lieben Dad."

„Würde ich?" Fragte er ungläubig.

„Würdest du. Ron könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und Fred und George holen? Ich glaube Dad würde die gerne kennen lernen."

„Klar kein Problem." Er stand auf und ging aus dem Krankensaal um die beiden zu holen.

„Du wirst die beiden mögen, die sind vollkommen faszinier davon irgendwelchen Leuten Streiche zu spielen."

„Du willst damit doch nicht etwa sagen, dass ich jemals anderen Leuten Streiche gespielt habe. Wie kommst du auf so eine abstruse Idee?"

„Dad, ich weiß von den Dingen, die du damals getan hast. Ich bin in einer Erinnerung von Snape gewesen, ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn in der Luft ast hängen lassen."

„Du hast das gesehen?" Fragte James verdutzt.

„Ja, ich habe auch gesehen wie Mum dich zusammen gestaucht hat."

„Das war noch im fünften Schuljahr, bevor wir uns richtig kannten, danach ging das alles besser." Lächelte James seinen Sohn an.

„Dein Vater war damals sehr eingebildet, dass kannst du mir glauben."

„Das ist nicht wahr, du hast nur einfach nicht erkannt wie genial ich war."

„JA genau und du und Sirius habt niemals irgendwas angestellt."

Inzwischen waren die drei Weasleys zurückgekehrt.

„Man hat nach uns verlangt?", fragte George.

„Der Zwerg hier hat uns vom Zauberschach geholt und ich war am gewinnen." Meinte Fred, trotzdem gut gelaunt.

„Ja, ich dachte, dass mein Vater euch gerne kennen lernen möchte."

„Warum denn?"

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ihr im Stande seid ihm den Rang als bester Streichespieler Hogwarts abzulaufen."

„Abzulaufen, uns ist der Erste Rang schon seit der Geburt auf den Leib geschrieben."

„Ich denke ihr würdet gerne wissen, dass ihr hier gegen Krone antretet, einen der Erfinder der Karte des Rumtreibers." Grinste Harry.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst!" Beide gingen nach überwundenem Schock auf James mit einem riesengroßen grinsen zu. „Sie haben bestimmt schon von uns gehört."

„Eigentlich nicht."

„NA wenn das so ist, dann müssen wir das dringend nachholen."

„Also ich bin der ältere, besser aussehende und coolere von uns beiden." Meinte Fred mit einem grinsen.

„Wenn du das so meinst, mein geliebter Bruder. Einbildung ist ja auch eine Bildung nicht wahr?" Tat George den Beitrag seines Bruders ab. (Mir ist grade lauwarm eingefallen, dass ich gar nicht weiß wer der ältere ist, wurde das nicht gesagt oder habe ich mal wieder eine Stelle vollkommen überlesen und das ist mir nich aufgefallen, ich hasse es. Naja, wenn es wirklich im Buch stand, kann mir einer bescheid sagen, ich bin nämlich viel zu faul mir jetzt noch mal alle Bücher durchzulesen, abgesehen von den 2-3 Wochen die ich zum lesen brauchen würde und die ich nicht habe. (Ups, irgendwie ist das zu lang geworden, also weiter mit der Geschichte…))

„Okay, nur noch eine Frage, ich weiß jetzt wer älter ist und so weiter, aber ihr habt mir nicht gesagt, wer Fred und wer George ist."

„Wo bleiben unsere Manieren verehrter Bruder, er ist Fred und ich bin George."

„Freut mich."

Lily war in der Zwischenzeit zu den anderen dreien gegangen: „Ron, wie kann deine Brüder auseinander halten?"

„Das lernt man mit der Zeit." Lächelte Ron. „Immerhin haben sie noch nicht angefangen zu dichten oder ihre Sätze gegenseitig zu beenden, dann wird es erst richtig schwer."

Alle redeten noch ein bisschen mehr, bis es Zeit zum essen wurde und James beschloss: „Ich geh essen, ich hab einen unglaublichen Hunger auf Schokopudding (Yammi, yammi)!"

„Du hast dich immer noch nicht geändert was? Genau wie früher, sobald es Zeit für das Mittagessen war hat er sich schneller bewegt als ich ihn jemals gesehen habe…"

Langsam standen alle auf, verabschiedeten sich von Harry und gingen zum Mittagessen in die große Halle.

Das war's für dieses Mal, ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass ich es nicht geschafft in letzter Zeit mehr zu schreiben, aber wie schon gesagt, ich hab ziemlich viel zu tun, unsere Klausurphase ist nämlich jetzt wieder in vollem Gange. Aber dann sind bald Herbstferien und dann werde ich mehr schreiben, versprochen!

Bye, bye –winke, winke macht- bis zum nächsten mal


End file.
